Infinity Stones
The Infinity Stones are six immensely powerful objects tied to different aspects of the universe, created by the Cosmic Entities. Each of the stones possess unique capabilities that have been enhanced and altered by various alien civilizations for millennia. Stones Space Stone * Stone Colour:' '''Blue * '''Original Containment Unit':' 'Tesseract * Current Location:' '''Unknown * '''Current Owner': None * Previous Owners: ** Cosmic Entities ** Odin ** Church Keeper ** Johann Schmidt and HYDRA ** Howard Stark ** S.H.I.E.L.D ** Heimdall ** Hela ** Loki ** Thanos * Description:' '''The Tesseract is named for its cube-like appearance and is capable of controlling space itself, providing the user instant access to any location throughout the universe if used correctly. The unique element that composes the Tesseract has also been used to create advanced weaponry by races like the Humans. This stone played an important role in humanity's development during the dawn of the superhero age, attracting the attention of forces such as Red Skull and Thanos, both of whom sought to use the Tesseract's power for their own sinister intents. It is later revealed that the cuboid is a containment unit built around the actual Infinity Stone so that it could be somewhat safely handled and controlled. Despite that, touching the stone bare handed can still have dire consequences as seen with Red Skull. In Thor's vision, the Tesseract is shattered to unveil the blue Space Stone contained within. Thanos later acquired it from Loki, who had saved it from Asgard's destruction, and inserted into his Infinity Gauntlet. Mind Stone * '''Stone Color': Yellow * Original Containment Unit: Scepter * Current Location: Unknown * Current Owner: None * Previous Owners: ** Cosmic Entities ** Thanos ** Loki ** S.H.I.E.L.D ** Wolfgang von Strucker and HYDRA ** Avengers ** Ultron ** Vision ** Thanos * Description: The Scepter was a weapon that utilised the yellow Mind Stone housed inside a blue computer module, which also masked the stone's presence. Stark originally saw the Stone as a power source, whereas once J.A.R.V.I.S. had the opportunity to study the stone he stated it was more akin to a very powerful computer. The stone within had already been in the possession of Thanos when he gave it to Loki to aid him in his invasion of Earth. It grants to the user powerful mental abilities, like the power to subjugate the minds of others, bending them to the will of the user, as well as project the user's consciousness to a higher plane of existence. The stone was also said to greatly increase the intelligence of those capable of wielding it, as shown in the cases of Loki and Wolfgang von Strucker. When Loki failed in his campaign, the Scepter fell into the possession of S.H.I.E.L.D., eventually being passed on to HYDRA via sleeper agents. The Scepter was then used in various HYDRA experiments, notably inducing superhuman powers in young Sokovian twins Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, and other capabilities such as mind control, astral and energy projection were unearthed as well as telepathic and telekinetic powers. The protective casing of the Scepter's gem was eventually broken by Ultron and the contained stone was used to bring life to the Vision. Thor later entrusted the stone to Vision, stating that Vision was worthy and that safety was hard to come by nowadays. Despite being a part of him, the stone's origin was a mystery for Vision and he wished to understand it so he could control it. The Mind Stone was the last stone Thanos would acquire, which he forcibly removed from Vision, causing his death, after briefly resurrecting him using the Time Stone. Reality Stone * Stone Color: Red * Original Containment Unit: Aether * Current Location: Unknown * Current Owner: None * Previous Owners: ** Cosmic Entities ** Malekith ** Bor ** Jane Foster ** Malekith ** Thor ** Collector ** Thanos * Description: The Aether appears as a dark, red, viscous liquid. It acts like a symbiotic force, capable of being absorbed into the body of a living host, giving the user the ability to warp reality at will, granting that person immense strength, durability, powers, and subjective influence over the universe. Malekith planned to use the Aether's reality bending abilities to cover all Nine Realms in darkness; however, he was stopped by the combined efforts of Thor and Jane Foster. Only two people, Jane Foster and Malekith, are known to have been hosts for the Aether, but circumstances prevented the full extent of the Aether's potential from being explored. It is later shown that the Aether is actually an Infinity Stone contained in a liquid form, and in Thor's vision this liquid solidifies into the red Reality Stone. Thanos later stole the Reality Stone from the Collector and inserted it into his Infinity Gauntlet. Power Stone * Stone Color: Purple * Original Containment Unit: Orb * Current Location: Unknown * Current Owner: None * Previous Owners: ** Cosmic Entities ** Eson the Searcher ** Cosmic Beings ** Star-Lord and the Guardians of the Galaxy ** Ronan the Accuser ** Nova Corps ** Thanos * Description: The Power Stone is an incredible power source, it increases the user's physical abilities and allows it to manipulate energy, which, when used at full potential, has enough power to obliterate an entire planet when unleashed. This stone was sought by Thanos, who tasked Ronan the Accuser to acquire it from the dead planet of Morag, in exchange for destroying Xandar. Star-Lord acquired the stone instead and was prepared to sell it to Taneleer Tivan ("The Collector") with Gamora until its destructive power was unleashed at Knowhere. Soon after, Ronan obtained it and harnessed its energy with the intent of destroying all life on Xandar and killing Thanos. Star-Lord and the Guardians of the Galaxy were able to take the stone from Ronan and collectively harness its power to destroy him. They then gave the stone to Nova Prime Irani Rael for safe-keeping on Xandar. However, Thanos would wipe out the Nova Corps in a successful attempt to acquire the Power Stone and he then inserts it into his Infinity Gauntlet. Time Stone * Stone Color: Green * Original Containment Unit: Eye of Agamotto * Current Location: Unknown * Current Owner: None * Previous Owners: ** Cosmic Entities ** Agamotto ** Cagliostro ** Doctor Strange ** Thanos * Description: The Eye of Agamotto is an ancient artifact, a pendant created by Agamotto, the first Sorcerer Supreme, presumably to contain and harness the power of the green Time Stone contained inside. After being stored for an unknown amount of time on a pedestal in Kamar-Taj, it was recently wielded by Doctor Stephen Strange, first to aid him in his learning of sorcery, then in his final fight against Kaecilius and Dormammu. When wielded by someone having the necessary knowledge and skills, it appeared to be able to control the flow of time, be it on a small or massive scale, notably to turn back something to a previous state, to accelerate its time in order to apply changes that have not happened yet, or to lock it in a time loop, resetting its state until the wielder stops its effect. It appeared skilled sorcerers, or perhaps users of powers from the Dark Dimension could to an extent subtract themselves to the effects of the stone, stopping the time reversal affecting oneself or detecting one was stuck in a time loop. It was noted by Wong and Karl Mordo that the use of the Eye was contrary to the natural order of things and extremely dangerous. With Wong's approval, it was placed back on its pedestal by Strange until he learned how to properly harness its powers. Strange wore it once again a little while later while meeting with Thor and Loki. Strange was forced to later give the Stone to Thanos in order to save Tony Stark's life. Soul Stone * Stone Color: Orange * Original Containment Unit: Vormir (Planet) * Current Location: Unknown * Current Owner: None * Previous Owners: ** Cosmic Entities ** Thanos * Description: Little is known of the Soul Stone. However, according to Wong's ancient texts, the Soul Stone could prove to be the greatest threat out of all the Infinity Stones. Gamora knew of the location of the Soul Stone but kept this a secret from Thanos. Once captured by her father, he took her to its holding place to Vormir, where the Stonekeeper tells them that the stone can only be accessed after a personal cost is paid. Thanos proceeds to tearfully kills his daughter and later wakes up with the Soul Stone in his hand, adding it to his gauntlet shortly thereafter. Capabilities Each of the Infinity Stones have absolute control over the fabric of reality they represent and from it derives extremely powerful capabilities to be wielded and are among the most powerful artifacts in the universe. Due to their sheer power, only a single being of exceptional power, or collections of lesser beings who focus their intent is able to wield the stones. The power of all six stones can be harnessed collectively with the help of the Infinity Gauntlet, but none who have attempted this have survived until Thanos managed to use the Gauntlet to collect all the six Infinity Stones and proved able to survive and wield the power of all the stones, gaining nearly infinite and limitless levels of supernatural power. The Stones were initially believed to be completely indestructible, as not even the incredible power of Mjølnir is able to destroy the Reality Stone, for instance, but Scarlet Witch concentrated all the force of her power to destroy the Mind Stone and her lover Visionby proxy. Only the Time Stone’s time-travel abilities reversed its destruction. Thor describes the Infinity Stones as the greatest power in the universe, and "unparalleled" in their destructive capabilities. Even a tremendously powerful cosmic being like Dormammu is unable to escape the influence of the Time Stone. The power of the stones are so great that even Asgard deems it unwise to house two stones in one place, despite the fact that their vault is extremely well guarded. Gamora stated that if Thanos gets all six Infinity Stones, he can wipe out half of the universe with a snap of his fingers, which was proven to be literally true when Thanos, with the complete Infinity Gauntlet, simply had to snap his fingers to destroy half of the universe, causing many to turn to dust and be erased from existence. Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Cosmic Items Category:Infinity Stones